Te Amare Por Siempre Inuyasha
by Alice Laiden
Summary: Kagome ha estado enamorada de Inuyasha durante toda su vida, dice que estan destinados a estar juntos, si bien no sabe cuando seran separados: Inuyasha viaja en el tiempo sin tener control de estos, a pesar de esto Kagome luchara desesperadamente por el
1. Prologo

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la maravillosa creadora de inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es una adaptación del libro de Audrey Niffeneger, La Mujer del Viajero del tiempo. Sin mas empieza la historia **

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

Kagome: Es duro quedarte siempre atrás. Espero a Inuyasha; no sé dónde está y me pregunto si se encontrará bien. Es duro ser la que se queda.

Me mantengo ocupada. El tiempo transcurre más deprisa de ese modo.

Me voy a dormir sola, y sola me despierto. Doy paseos. Trabajo hasta agotarme. Observo el viento juguetear con los escombros que arrastran el invierno bajo la nieve. Todo parece simple hasta que piensas en ello. ¿Por qué la ausencia intensifica el amor?

Hace mucho tiempo los hombres salían al mar, y las mujeres los esperaban, de pie junto a la orilla, escrutando el horizonte para divisar el diminuto barco. Ahora yo espero a Inuyasha. Él se desvanece sin quererlo, de repente. Yo lo espero; y cada momento de esa espera lo percibo como un año, como una eternidad. Cada momento resulta tan lento y transparente como el cristal. A través de cada instante puedo ver infinitos instantes alineados, aguardando. ¿Por qué se ha marchado a donde yo no puedo seguirlo?

inuyasha: ¿Qué se siente? ¿Qué se siente en realidad? A veces es como si tu atención errara durante tan solo un instante. Luego, con un sobresalto, te das cuenta de que el libro que sostenías, la camisa de algodón a cuadros rojos con botones blancos, tus tejanos negros favoritos y los calcetines marrones que clarean en un talón, la sala de estar, la tetera que está a punto de silbar en la cocina... Todo ha desaparecido. Estás de pie, desnudo como Dios te trajo al mundo, metido hasta los tobillos en el agua helada de una zanja situada al margen de una carretera rural desconocida. Aguardas un minuto con la esperanza de volver de repente a tu libro, a tu piso y a todas tus cosas. Durante unos cinco minutos blasfemas, tiemblas y deseas por todos los demonios poder desaparecer; luego empiezas a caminar en cualquier dirección, para ir a parar finalmente a una granja, donde no tienes otra opción que robar o explicarte. El robo te conduce a veces a prisión, pero explicarte resulta más tedioso, y debes invertir más tiempo en ello, lo cual implica a fin de cuentas mentir, y en ocasiones también es la causa de que acabes dando con tus huesos en la cárcel, así que... ¡qué diablos!

Hay veces en que te sientes como si te hubieras puesto en pie demasiado deprisa a pesar de estar echado en la cama, medio dormido. Oyes la sangre que fluye y se precipita en tu cabeza, experimentas la sensación vertiginosa de estar cayendo. Sientes un cosquilleo en manos y pies, luego las extremidades desaparecen. Ya has vuelto a posicionarte en el lugar erróneo. Solo se tarda un minuto; se tiene el tiempo suficiente de aguantar y debatirse (con el riesgo añadido de hacerse daño o romper preciadas posesiones), hasta que te deslizas por el pasillo enmoquetado en un color verde bosque de un cierto Motel 6 en Atenas, Ohio, a las 4.16 de la mañana, un lunes 6 de agosto de 1981, y te golpeas la cabeza contra la puerta de alguien, lo cual provoca que esa persona, una tal anciana Kaede, de Hookaido, abra esa puerta y empiece a chillar porque hay un hombre desnudo y desvanecido a sus pies sobre la moqueta quemada. Te despiertas conmocionado en el hospital del condado, y con un policía sentado al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando el concurso de RuPaul Drag Race en un radiotransmisor que crepita. Por suerte, te pierdes de nuevo en la inconsciencia y te despiertas horas después en tu cama, junto a tu esposa, quien se inclina hacia ti con el rostro visiblemente preocupado.

A veces estás eufórico. Todo es sublime y las cosas revisten una cierta aura, pero, de repente, sientes unas náuseas intensas y desapareces de nuevo. Sales disparado hacia unos cerezos situados en un barrio residencial o sobre los tenis de tu padre, o bien aterrizas en el suelo de tu cuarto de baño tres años atrás, o en un caminito de madera del parque de Shirotoko, en Hookaido, alrededor de 1903, o en el monte rishiri en un precioso día de otoño de la década de 1950, o bien caes sobre tus pies descalzos en una amplia variedad de tiempos y espacios.

¿Qué se siente?

Se siente exactamente lo mismo que en esos sueños en los que de pronto nos damos cuenta de que tenemos que hacer un examen para el que no hemos estudiado, estamos desnudos y, encima, nos hemos dejado la cartera en casa.

Cuando me encuentro ahí fuera, en el tiempo, me invierto, trocado en una versión desesperada de mí mismo. Me convierto en un demonio, un merodeador, un animal que huye y se oculta. Asusto a las ancianas y sorprendo a los niños. Soy un truco, una ilusión sofisticadísima, increíble puesto que, en realidad, existo.

¿Hay alguna lógica, una norma que rija todas esas idas y venidas, toda esa disociación? ¿Acaso hay un modo de controlarlo, de abrazar el presente y cada una de las células? No lo sé. Existen indicios; al igual que en cualquier enfermedad hay patrones que se repiten, posibilidades. Agotamiento, ruidos estentóreos, presión, levantarse de repente, una luz parpadeante... Cualquiera de esos síntomas puede desencadenar un episodio. Sin embargo, puedo estar leyendo el _Times _del domingo, con el café en la mano y Kagome dormitando junto a mí en la cama y, de repente, aparecer en 1976, y verme con trece años, mientras corto el césped de mis abuelos. Algunos de estos episodios solo duran unos momentos; es como escuchar una radio de coche que no consigue sintonizar una emisora. Me descubro entre la multitud, el público, la masa. Pero también me encuentro a menudo solo en un campo, en una casa, en un coche, una playa, una escuela primaria en mitad de la noche. Temo hallarme en la celda de una cárcel, un ascensor lleno de gente, en medio de una autopista. Aparezco de la nada, desnudo. ¿Qué explicación puedo dar? Nunca he sido capaz de llevarme nada en mis andanzas. Ni ropa, ni dinero, ni carnet de identidad. Me paso la mayor parte del viaje consiguiendo ropa e intentando esconderme. Por suerte, no llevo gafas.

Es irónico, en realidad. Los placeres que más me gustan son los caseros: la comodidad de la butaca, la excitación sedante de la vida doméstica. Lo único que deseo es disfrutar de los placeres sencillos: leer una novela de misterio en la cama, el olor de la melena azabache de Kagome, mojada y limpia, recibir una postal de Miroku que está de vacaciones, disfrutar con la visión de la nata que se deshace en el café, la suavidad de la piel bajo los pechos de Kagome o la simetría de las bolsas de la compra dispuestas sobre el mármol de la cocina, esperando a que las vacíen. Me encanta deambular sin rumbo fijo entre las estanterías de la biblioteca, cuando los jefes ya se han ido a casa, rozando los lomos de los libros. Estas son las cosas que me aguijonean de añoranza cuando me veo alejado de ellas por culpa de los caprichos del tiempo.

Y Kagome, siempre Kagome. Kagome por la mañana, somnolienta y con el rostro crispado. Kagome con los brazos sumergidos dentro de la cubeta para elaborar papel, extrayendo el molde y sacudiéndolo, una y otra vez, para que las fibras se fusionen. Kagome leyendo, con el pelo cayéndole por el respaldo de la silla, aplicándose crema con un suave masaje por las manos enrojecidas y agrietadas antes de irse a la cama. La suave voz de Kagome siempre resuena en mis oídos.

Odio estar donde ella me falta, cuando ella me falta. No obstante, soy yo quien siempre se marcha, y ella no puede seguirme.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo por hoy por favor no sean malas y hagan un review díganme que piensan que les pareció como va si les esta gustando por favor denle la oportunidad a esta primera adaptación que hago si quieren alguna otra sugieran estoy abierta a los comentarios mientras sean constructivos<strong>**. Gracias**

**Pd. Por favor no lo piraten aunque sea una adaptación se batalla el convertirlo en una era donde puedan entrar inuyasha y los demas. Si gustan pasen la liga.**

**Alice Laiden**


	2. Primera Cita

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi y la adaptación es del libro de Audrey niffeneger, la mujer del viajero del tiempo sin mas primer capituloPrimera cita

_**Sábado 26 de octubre de 1991  
>Inuyasha tiene 28 años, y Kagome 20<strong>_

Kagome: Hace fresco en la biblioteca, y huele a limpiador de moquetas, a pesar de que observo que el suelo es de mármol. Firmo en el listado de visitantes: «Kagome Higurashi, 11.15, 26/10/91, Antologías especiales». Nunca había estado en la biblioteca nacional de Japon, y ahora que he traspasado la oscura y sobrecogedora entrada, estoy nerviosa. La biblioteca me inspira la misma sensación que la de una mañana de Navidad, como si se tratara de una enorme caja llena de preciosos libros. El ascensor está poco iluminado, y resulta sorprendentemente silencioso. Me detengo en el tercer piso y relleno un formulario para solicitar el carnet de socia, luego subo al departamento de Antologías Especiales. Los tacones de mis botas repiquetean en el suelo de madera. La sala está en silencio y abarrotada de gente, repleta de sólidas y recias mesas con montones de libros encima y lectores en torno a ellas. La luz matutina y otoñal de Tokio brilla y se cuela por los altos ventanales. Me acerco al mostrador y cojo unos cuantos papelitos de solicitud. Estoy escribiendo un trabajo para la clase de Historia del Arte. Mi tema de investigación es la fiesta de Hanami. Voy a buscar el libro y relleno un papelito para pedirlo; pero también quiero consultar textos sobre la confección del papel en Kelmscott. El catálogo es confuso. Regreso al escritorio para pedir ayuda. Mientras le explico a la mujer que me atiende lo que intento localizar, ella echa un vistazo por encima de mi hombro y advierte a alguien que pasa detrás de mí.

—Quizá el señor Taisho pueda ayudarla —me dice.

Me doy la vuelta, dispuesta a repetir mi explicación, y me encuentro cara a cara con Inuyasha.

Me quedo sin habla. Frente a mí tengo a Inuyasha, tranquilo, vestido y más joven que nunca. Inuyasha trabaja en la biblioteca Nacional de Japon, y está de pie, delante de mí, en ese momento. En el presente. Me siento más feliz que unas pascuas. Inuyasha me mira con paciencia, con expresión desconcertada, pero conserva la compostura.

—Feh ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—¡Inuyasha! —Apenas puedo contener el impulso de lanzarle los brazos al cuello. Es obvio que no me ha visto en toda su vida.

—¿Nos conocemos? Lo siento, yo no... —Inuyasha mira a su alrededor, le preocupa que los lectores y sus colegas se fijen en nosotros. Rebusca en su memoria y se percata de que una parte futura de sí mismo ha conocido a esta chica feliz y radiante que sigue en pie ante él. La última vez que lo vi fue en el prado, cuando estaba chupándome los dedos de los pies.

Intento explicarle la situación.

—Me llamo Kagome Higurashi. Te conocí cuando era una niña...

No sé cómo reaccionar, porque estoy enamorada de un hombre que está delante de mí y sin embargo él no guarda ningún recuerdo de mi persona. En lo que a él respecta, todo se emplaza en el futuro. Me entran ganas de reír por lo extraño de la situación. Todo lo que sé de Inuyasha desde hace años me desborda, mientras él me mira perplejo y temeroso: Inuyasha, con los pantalones viejos de pescar de mi padre preguntándome con paciencia las tablas de multiplicar, los verbos en francés y las capitales de los estados; Inuyasha riendo por alguna comida extraña que a mis siete años consideré idónea para llevársela al prado; Inuyasha con esmoquin, desabrochándose los gemelos de la camisa con manos temblorosas el día que cumplí dieciocho años. ¡Ese Inuyasha está aquí mismo, en ese preciso momento!

—Ven a tomar un café conmigo, a cenar o... lo que quieras.

No le queda otra opción que responder que sí, ese Inuyasha que me ama en el pasado, deberá amarme ahora y en el futuro por reverberación, como el chillido de un murciélago procedente de otros tiempos. Para mi inmenso alivio, responde afirmativamente, y quedamos en encontrarnos por la noche en un restaurante tailandés de las inmediaciones, todo bajo la mirada incrédula de la mujer que sigue tras el mostrador. Luego me marcho; he olvidado a Hanami y Chaucer. Bajo como si flotara por las escaleras de mármol que dan al vestíbulo para salir al sol de octubre de Tokio y me alejo corriendo por el parque, espantando perritos y ardillas, gritando de felicidad.

inuyasha: Es un día de octubre como otro cualquiera, soleado y frío, tonificante. Estoy trabajando en la habitación sin ventanas, en una atmósfera sin humedad, que hay en el cuarto piso de la biblioteca, catalogando una colección de papeles marmolados que han donado recientemente. Los papeles son preciosos, pero la catalogación resulta muy pesada, me aburro y compadezco mi suerte. De hecho, me siento viejo, viejo como solo un tipo de veintiocho años puede sentirse después de haberse pasado despierto casi toda la noche bebiendo un vodka malo y caro e intentando, sin éxito alguno, congeniar como antes con Kikyo. Nos hemos pasado toda la noche peleando, y ahora ni siquiera recuerdo el porqué. La cabeza me martillea. Necesito tomar un café. Dejo los papeles marmolados en un estado de caos controlado y paso por el despacho y junto al mostrador del bedel que hay en la sala de lectura. Me detengo, no obstante, al oír la voz de Rin que dice:

—Quizá el señor Taisho pueda ayudarla. —Lo que significa: «Inuyasha, rata asquerosa, ¿hacia dónde crees que te escurres?». Esa chica pequeña y delgada, con el pelo color azabache y asombrosamente hermosa se vuelve y me mira como si yo fuera su redentor personal. Me da un vuelco el corazón. Es obvio que me conoce, a pesar de que yo no la conozco de nada. Solo Dios sabe lo que debo de haber dicho, hecho o prometido a esa luminosa criatura. Por lo tanto, me veo obligado a decir en mi mejor lengua del país de los bibliotecarios:

—Feh ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

La chica pronuncia mi nombre casi sin aliento, de ese modo tan evocador que me convence de que en algún momento hemos vivido una historia sorprendente. Lo cual no contribuye en absoluto a mitigar el hecho de que lo desconozca todo de ella, incluso su nombre.

—¿Nos conocemos? —me aventuro a preguntarle.

Rin me dedica una mirada que significa «¡Imbécil!», pero la chica me dice que se llama Kagome Higurashi, y que me conoció cuando era pequeña. Luego me invita a cenar. Yo acepto, conmocionado. Me sonríe de oreja a oreja, aunque voy sin afeitar, tengo resaca y no me encuentro en uno de mis mejores momentos. Hemos quedado para ir a cenar esa misma noche en el Beau Thai, y Kagome, después de asegurarse de que acudiré a la cita, sale de la sala de lectura como una exhalación.

Mientras estoy en el ascensor, siento un ligero vértigo y me doy cuenta de que una buena parte de mi vida futura en clave de billete de lotería ganador me ha encontrado de algún modo aquí, en el presente, y empiezo a reír. Atravieso el vestíbulo, y mientras bajo corriendo las escaleras que conducen a la calle, veo a Kagome que se apresura por el barrio de Fukagawa saltando y chillando, y yo estoy a punto de llorar y no sé por qué.

_**Esa misma noche, algo más tarde**_

INUYASHA: A las seis de la tarde salgo del trabajo y corro hacia casa para intentar parecer un poco más atractivo. Mi hogar en esa época es un minúsculo estudio cuyo alquiler es desorbitado, y en el que no ceso de golpearme contra paredes, superficies y muebles inoportunos. Paso número uno: abro las mil y una cerraduras de la puerta del apartamento, entro como una bala en la sala de estar, que hace las veces de dormitorio, y me quito la ropa. Paso número dos: ducha y afeitado. Paso número tres: contemplo sin esperanza alguna el fondo de mi armario, y me voy dando cuenta de que no tengo ni una sola prenda completamente limpia. Descubro sin embargo una camisa blanca que todavía guardo en la bolsa de la tintorería. Decido entonces ponerme el traje negro, los zapatos negros y la corbata azul pálido. Paso número cuatro: con el conjunto puesto, me percato de que parezco un agente del FBI. Paso número cinco: echo un vistazo a mi alrededor y advierto que el estudio es un caos. Decido que evitaré traer a Kagome a mi apartamento esta noche, si tal cosa fuera posible. Paso número seis: me miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero del baño y contemplo a un individuo anguloso, con la mirada extraviada, de un metro y ochenta y cinco centímetros de estatura, con el aspecto de un muchacho de quince años, con camisa limpia y traje de director de funeraria. Me pregunto con qué clase de indumentaria me habrá visto esta mujer, dado que es evidente que no vengo del futuro y aparezco en su pasado llevando ropa propia. ¿Dijo acaso que era una niña? Un sinfín de preguntas sin respuesta aflora en mi pensamiento. Me detengo y tomo aliento durante un minuto. Muy bien. Cojo la cartera y las llaves, y a la calle: cierro los centenares de cerraduras, bajo en el pequeño y estrafalario ascensor, le compro rosas a Kagome en la tienda del vestíbulo y camino las dos manzanas que hay hasta el restaurante en un tiempo récord, aunque no consigo evitar llegar con cinco minutos de retraso. Kagome ya está sentada en el reservado y parece aliviada cuando me ve. Me saluda con la mano, como si estuviera en un desfile.

—Hola —le digo.

Kagome lleva un vestido de terciopelo color verde y unas perlas. Parece una modelo al estilo de Angelina Jolie: enormes ojos cafe, nariz larga y boquita delicada de geisha. Tiene el pelo azabache y largo, le baja por los hombros y le llega hasta media espalda. Kagome es tan pálida que parece una figura de cera a la luz de las velas.

—Son para ti —le digo dándole las rosas.

—Gracias —responde Kagome, complacida de un modo absurdo. Me mira y advierte que me siento confuso por su reacción—. Nunca me habías regalado flores.

Me deslizo en el reservado, y me siento frente a ella. Estoy fascinado. Esta mujer me conoce, a mí; y no en calidad de conocida ocasional de mis futuras exnovias,. La camarera aparece y nos entrega las cartas.

—Cuéntame —le exigo.

—¿El qué?

—Todo. Quiero decir, ¿comprendes por qué no te conozco? Siento muchísimo lo de antes...

—Oh, no. No deberías lamentarlo. Me refiero a que sé... Ya conozco las razones. —Kagome baja el tono de voz—. Es porque para ti nada de esto ha sucedido todavía, pero para mí, bueno..., yo hace mucho tiempo que te conozco.

—¿Cuánto?

—Unos catorce años. La primera vez que te vi yo tenía seis años.

—¡Caray! ¿Me ves muy a menudo o solo de vez en cuando?

—La última vez me dijiste que trajera esto a la cena, en nuestra próxima cita. —Kagome me muestra un diario infantil de color azul claro—. Tómalo, puedes quedártelo.

Lo abro por la página marcada con un trozo de papel de periódico. Esa página, en la que aparecen dos cachorros de cocker spaniel acechando desde el extremo superior derecho, es una lista de fechas. Empieza el 23 de septiembre de 1977 y termina unas dieciséis páginas después, pequeñas, azules y con ilustraciones de cachorros, el 24 de mayo de 1989. Las cuento. Hay ciento cincuenta y dos fechas, escritas con gran esmero en el largo y abierto método Palmer y con un bolígrafo de tinta azul propios de una niña de seis años.

—¿Escribiste tú la lista? ¿Son exactas las fechas?

—En realidad fuiste tú quien me las dictó. Me dijiste hace unos años que habías memorizado las fechas a partir de esta lista. Por consiguiente, no adivino la razón precisa de su existencia; quiero decir que parece una especie de cinta de Betthoven. Ahora bien, son precisas. Yo las utilizaba para saber cuándo bajar al Goshimboku para encontrarme aquel momento regresa la camarera y pedimos _Ron _para mí y _Limonada _para Kagome. Un camarero nos trae té y yo lo sirvo en las tazas.

—¿Qué es el Goshimboku? —Casi doy saltos de la excitación. Nunca había conocido a nadie que formara parte de mi futuro, y mucho menos un Botticelli que se ha reunido conmigo ciento cincuenta y dos veces.

—El Goshimboku forma parte de la propiedad que mis padres tienen en la Aldea . En uno de sus extremos hay un bosque, y la casa se encuentra en el lado opuesto. En el centro, más o menos, hay un arbol de unos tres metros de diámetro y bastante alto, y si estás en ese arbol, nadie puede verte desde la casa porque el terreno se eleva para hundirse luego. Yo solía ir allí porque me gustaba jugar sola, y pensaba que todos ignoraban dónde me encontraba. Un día, cuando estaba en primero, llegué de la escuela y fui al arbol. Ahí es donde te conocí.

—Desnudo como Dios me trajo al mundo, y seguramente vomitando.

—De hecho, parecías controlar muy bien la situación. Recuerdo que sabías mi nombre, y que te desvaneciste de un modo muy espectacular. Sin embargo, si lo consideramos de forma retrospectiva era evidente que ya habías estado allí antes. Creo que la primera vez que apareciste en el bosque fue en 1981. Yo tenía diez años, y tú no parabas de decir: «¡Oh, Dios mío!», sin dejar de mirarme fijamente. Además, se te veía aterrorizado por tu desnudez, claro que por aquel entonces yo daba prácticamente por descontado que ese hombre mayor y desnudo aparecería como por arte de magia procedente del futuro y me pediría ropa. —Kagome sonríe—. Y también comida.

—¿Qué es lo que te divierte tanto?

—Durante todos esos años te preparé unas comidas rarísimas. Bocadillos de pulpo de salchicha. Bolas de Arroz. Creo que en parte pretendía comprobar si eras capaz de comer algo de lo que yo te traía, pero también intentaba impresionarte con mi sabiduría culinaria.

—¿Qué edad tenía yo?

—Creo que te habré visto con cuarenta y pico. Como mínimo... No estoy tan segura; ¿unos treinta quizá? ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?

—Veintiocho.

—Pareces muy joven. Durante los últimos años has tenido poco más de cuarenta, y parecía que tu vida era bastante dura... Es difícil decirlo. Cuando eres pequeña, todos los adultos te parecen grandes, y viejos.

—Dime, ¿qué hacíamos en el prado? Es muchísimo tiempo para pasarlo en un solo lugar.

Kagome sonríe.

—Hacíamos muchas cosas. Variaban en función de mi edad, y del clima también. Pasabas mucho rato ayudándome con los deberes. Jugábamos; pero sobre todo hablábamos de cosas. Cuando era muy pequeña, creía que eras un ángel y te hacía muchas preguntas sobre Dios. Ya de adolescente, intenté que me hicieras el amor, y tú nunca quisiste, lo cual por supuesto me volvió muy resolutiva respecto al tema. Creo que, de algún modo, pensabas que ibas a envilecerme sexualmente. En cierto sentido eras muy paternal.

—Ah, ya. Es posible que eso fuera lo más indicado pero, en cualquier caso, en estos momentos no quiero que pienses en mí de un modo paternal.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran. Ambos sonreímos y sellamos nuestra complicidad.

—¿Qué me dices del invierno? Los inviernos en la Aldea son muy duros.

—Solía esconderte en el sótano; la casa posee uno enorme con varias habitaciones, una de las cuales hace las funciones de trastero, y la caldera está al otro lado de la pared. La llamamos la sala de lectura, porque ahí guardamos todas las revistas y los libros viejos que ya no sirven. En una ocasión en que te encontrabas abajo, se desencadenó una gran tormenta de nieve y nadie fue a la escuela ni al trabajo; pensé que me volvería loca intentando llevarte comida, porque no había demasiados víveres en casa. El Abuelo debía ir al pueblo el día que cayó la tormenta. Por lo tanto, te quedaste encerrado leyendo viejos ejemplares del _Reader's Digest _durante tres días y comiendo Galletas y Ramen.

—Una dieta algo salada, que seguro que la disfruté enormemente. —En ese momento llega nuestra comida—. ¿Aprendiste a cocinar?

—No, no creo que pueda presumir de saber cocinar. Kaede y Sota enloquecían cuando me metía en la cocina para hacer algo que no fuera coger una Coca-Cola, y desde que me trasladé a Tokio no tengo a nadie que cocine para mí; vamos, que me ha faltado el estímulo para ponerme a ello. La verdad es que estoy muy ocupada con la facultad, así que me quedo a comer allí. —Kagome prueba su curry—. Está buenísimo.

—¿Quiénes son Kaede y Sota?

—Kaede es nuestra cocinera —explica Kagome sonriendo—. Kaede es como el _cordon bleu _de Detroit; es como Aretha Franklin si se convirtiera en Julia Child. Kaede es nuestra gobernanta y la que cuida de todos los detalles de la casa. En realidad, es una especie de madre; quiero decir que la mía es..., bueno..., Kaede siempre está ahí cuando la necesitas, es muy estricta, pero muy cálida, y mi madre es como si siempre tuviera la cabeza en las nubes, ¿entiendes?

Asiento con la boca llena de sopa.

—¡Ah!, también está Seshomaru —añade Kagome—. Es el jardinero.

—¡Vaya! Tu familia dispone de servicio, algo a lo que yo no estoy precisamente acostumbrado. En cuanto a mí... ¿he conocido a alguien de tu familia?

—Conociste al Abuelo antes de que muriera. Fue la única persona a quien le hablé de ti. Por aquel entonces ya estaba bastante ciego. Comprendió que nos casaríamos y quiso conocerte.

Dejo de comer y miro a Kagome. Ella sostiene la mirada, serena, angélica, cómoda consigo misma.

—¿Nos casaremos?

—Supongo que sí. Hace años que me cuentas que en la época de la que vienes estás casado conmigo.

Es demasiado. Esto es demasiado. Cierro los ojos y me obligo a no pensar en nada; lo último que deseo es desaparecer en este momento.

—¿Inu? Inuyasha, ¿estás bien? —Noto que Kagome se desliza en el asiento de al lado. Abro los ojos y veo que coge mi mano con fuerza entre las suyas. Se las miro y advierto que son las manos de una trabajadora, duras y agrietadas—. Inuyasha, lo siento. Es que no logro acostumbrarme. Es tan diferente... Quiero decir que durante toda mi vida tú has sido el único que lo sabía todo, y yo, de algún modo, he olvidado que esta noche quizá debería haber ido más despacio. —Kagome sonríe—. En realidad, lo último que me dijiste antes de marcharte fue: «Ten piedad, Kagome». Lo dijiste como si pronunciaras una cita, y ahora que pienso en ello creo adivinar que me citabas a mí.

Mis manos siguen entre las suyas, y me mira con deseo, con amor. Me siento profundamente humilde.

—Kagome.

—Dime.

—¿Podríamos retroceder? ¿Podríamos fingir que estamos viviendo nuestra primera cita como si fuéramos dos personas normales?

—De acuerdo. —Kagome se levanta y vuelve a ocupar su lugar en la mesa. Se sienta recta e intenta no sonreír.

—Humm, muy bien. Veamos... Sí... Ah... Kagome, cuéntame algo de ti. ¿Tienes aficiones?, ¿animales domésticos?, ¿tendencias sexuales poco corrientes?

—Descúbrelo tú mismo.

—Bien. Veamos... ¿A qué facultad vas? ¿Qué estás estudiando?

—Estudio en la facultad de Bellas Artes; he estudiado escultura y ahora empiezo con la elaboración de papel.

—Fantástico. ¿Cómo es tu trabajo?

Por primera vez Kagome parece incómoda.

—Es un poco... Cómo te diría..., grande; y tiene que ver con los pájaros... —Desvía la mirada hacia la mesa y toma un sorbo de té.

—¿Con los pájaros?

—Bueno, en realidad yo diría que más bien se trata de la añoranza.

Sigue sin mirarme, así que cambio de tema.

—Cuéntame más cosas de tu familia.

—De acuerdo. —Kagome se relaja y sonríe—. Bien. Mi familia vive en la Aldea, cerca de un pueblecito que se llama Sengoku y que está junto a un lago. Nuestra Templo bueno casa se encuentra en una zona que no está integrada en el pueblo. En su origen perteneció a los padres de mi madre, los abuelos Higurashi. Mi abuelo murió antes de que yo naciera, y mi abuela vivió con nosotros hasta su muerte. Yo tenía diecisiete años. Mi abuelo era sacerdote y mi padre también lo es; conoció a mi madre cuando empezó a trabajar para el abuelo.

—Es decir, que se casó con la hija del jefe.

—Sí; aunque a veces me pregunto si en el fondo no se casaría con el templo del jefe. Mi madre es hija única, y el templo es increíble; aparece en un montón de libros sobre la historia de Japon.

—¿Tiene algún nombre? ¿Quién lo construyó?

—Se llama Templo Higurashi, y lo construyó Isozaki Arata en 1896.

—¡Caray! He visto fotografías del Templo. La hizo construir un miembro de la familia Arata, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Fue un regalo de boda que les hicieron a Kagura y Naraku Nascombe. Se divorciaron dos años después de haberse instalado; entonces se hizo una venta bueno un traspaso del templo.

—Un Templo muy peculiar.

—Mi familia es peculiar y también muy excéntrica.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—Miroku tiene veintidós años y está terminando derecho en Harvard. Sakura tiene diecisiete y acaba el instituto este año. Toca el violonchelo. —Percibo un tono de afecto cuando habla de su hermana, y una cierta monotonía en su voz cuando, en cambio, se refiere al hermano.

—¿No te llevas bien con tu hermano?

—Miroku es igual a papá. A los dos les gusta ganar, decir la última palabra.

—¿Sabes? Yo siempre envidio a la gente que tiene hermanos, aunque no se lleven demasiado bien.

—¿Eres hijo único?

—Sí; pero ¿no eras tú quien lo sabía todo de mí?

—A decir verdad, lo sé todo, y no sé nada. Sé cuál es tu aspecto sin ropa, pero hasta esta tarde desconocía tu nombre completo. Sabía que vivías en Tokio, pero no sé nada de tu familia, salvo que tu madre murió en un accidente de coche cuando tenías seis años. Sé que posees muchos conocimientos de arte y que hablas francés y alemán con soltura, pero no tenía ni idea de que fueras bibliotecario. Hiciste lo imposible para que yo no te encontrara en el presente; dijiste que sucedería en el momeno indicado, y ahora estamos aquí.

—Aquí estamos, sí. En fin, mi familia no es peculiar; son músicos. Mi padre es Inu No Taisho y mi madre era Izayoi Taisho.

—¡Ah, la cantante!

—Exacto. Él es violinista; toca en la Orquesta Sinfónica de Tokio, pero no consiguió llegar tan alto como ella. Es una pena, porque mi padre es un violinista maravilloso. Después de que mi madre muriera, no le llegaba la camisa al cuerpo.

Nos traen la nota. Ninguno de los dos ha comido gran cosa, pero al menos a mí no me interesa la comida en ese preciso instante. Kagome coge el monedero, y yo se lo impido con un gesto de negación. Pago; nos marchamos del restaurante y nos detenemos en Clark Street, bajo la preciosa noche otoñal. Kagome lleva una especie de chaqueta de punto azul turquesa, muy elaborada, y una bufanda de piel; yo he olvidado el sobretodo, y estoy tiritando.

—¿Dónde vives? —me pregunta Kagome.

Vaya, problema a la vista.

—Vivo a dos manzanas de aquí, pero mi estudio es diminuto y lo he dejado hecho una leonera. ¿Y tú?

—En Hookaido; pero tengo una compañera de piso.

—Si vienes a mi casa, tendrás que cerrar los ojos y contar hasta mil. A lo mejor tu compañera de piso es sorda y nada inquisitiva.

—No tengo esa suerte. Nunca llevo a nadie a casa; Sango saltaría sobre ti y te clavaría astillas de bambú bajo las uñas hasta hacerte cantar.

—Sería fantástico que me torturara alguien llamado Sango, pero ya veo que no compartes mis gustos. Sube a mis aposentos.

Caminamos en dirección norte siguiendo la calle. Al llegar a la bodega de la calle Clark, cambio de rumbo para entrar a comprar una botella de sake. Cuando regreso, Kagome está sorprendida.

—Creía que te habían prohibido beber.

—¿Ah, sí?

—El doctor Myoga era muy estricto en el tema.

—¿Quién es?

Caminamos despacio, porque Kagome lleva unos zapatos que no son nada prácticos.

—Es tu médico; un gran experto en cronoafecciones.

—Si no te explicas mejor...

—No sé gran cosa del tema. El doctor Myoga es un genetista molecular que descubrió... que descubrirá por qué las personas sufren cronoafecciones. Es algo genético, que él revelará en el año 2006 —dice Kagome, suspirando—. Supongo que todavía es demasiado pronto. En una ocasión me contaste que habrá muchas más personas cronoafectadas dentro de diez años.

—Nunca había oído que alguien, aparte de mí, padeciera esa... afección.

—Supongo que aunque te encontrases con el doctor Myoga en este mismo instante, no podría ayudarte. Además, si él hubiera sido capaz de prestarte su ayuda, nosotros nunca nos habríamos conocido.

—No pensemos en ello.

Hemos llegado al vestíbulo de mi casa. Kagome entra primera en el diminuto ascensor. Cierro la puerta y presiono el número once. Ella huele a ropa vieja, jabón, sudor y pieles. Respiro profundamente. El ascensor se detiene con un chasquido metálico en mi planta, nos liberamos de él y caminamos por el estrecho pasillo. Empuño el manojo de llaves, abro hasta la enésima cerradura y la puerta cruje levemente al entreabrirse.

—Las cosas han empeorado desde la hora de cenar. Tendré que vendarte los ojos. —Kagome estalla en risitas mientras dejo el vino y me quito la corbata. Se la paso por los ojos y la ato con fuerza, haciéndole un nudo a la altura de su nuca. Abro la puerta, la guío hacia el interior del apartamento y la siento en una butaca—. Muy bien, ahora empieza a contar.

Kagome cuenta. Yo me apresuro a recoger la ropa interior y los calcetines del suelo, a llevarme las cucharas y las tazas de café que hay en las diversas repisas horizontales a la cocina, a tirarlo todo al fregadero. Cuando dice «novecientos sesenta y siete», le retiro la venda de los ojos. Ya he convertido el sofá cama, que ahora se muestra en su forma diurna, en un sofá propiamente dicho, y me siento encima.

—¿Sake, música, velas?

—Sí, por favor.

Me levanto y enciendo las velas. Cuando termino, apago la luz del techo y en la habitación danzan lucecitas. Todo tiene mejor aspecto. Pongo las rosas en un jarrón con agua, localizo el sacacorchos, abro la botella y sirvo dos copas de vino. Al cabo de un instante, pongo el CD de EMI que grabó mi madre y en el que canta _Heder _de Schubert y bajo el volumen.

Mi apartamento consta básicamente de un sofá, una butaca y unos cuatrocientos libros.

—Es precioso —dice Kagome.

Se levanta y vuelve a sentarse en el sofá. Yo me acomodo junto a ella. Es un momento tranquilo; nos limitamos a estar sentados y a contemplarnos mutuamente. La luz de las velas parpadea en el pelo de Kagome. Ella acerca una mano a mi mejilla.

—Me encanta verte. Empezaba a sentirme sola.

La atraigo hacia mí. Nos besamos. Es un beso muy... compatible, un beso producto de una larga asociación, y me pregunto qué cosas debemos de haber hecho en ese arbol del templo de Kagome, pero aparto la idea de mi pensamiento. Nuestros labios se separan; en general, y al llegar a ese punto, estaría considerando el modo de abrirme camino entre las distintas fortalezas de la indumentaria; sin embargo, me inclino hacia atrás y me estiro en el sofá, agarro a Kagome por debajo de los brazos y tiro de ella, hasta obligarla a echarse a mi lado. El vestido de terciopelo la vuelve escurridiza, y ella repta en el espacio que media entre mi cuerpo y el respaldo del sofá, como una anguila de terciopelo. Me mira de frente, y el brazo del sofá sostiene mi peso. Puedo notar la longitud de su cuerpo presionado contra el mío a través de la delgada tela. Una parte de mí se muere por saltarle encima, lamerla y sumergirse en ella, pero me siento agotado y sobrecogido.

—Pobre Inuyasha

—¿Por qué «pobre Inuyasha»? La alegría me desborda —le digo sinceramente.

—Bueno... Te he lanzado un montón de sorpresas encima, como si fueran rocas enormes.

Kagome balancea una pierna sobre mí hasta que se queda sentada exactamente sobre mi sexo, que concentra del todo mi atención.

—No te muevas —le digo.

—De acuerdo. Creo que esta noche está resultando de lo más divertida. Me refiero a que es cierto aquello de «saber es poder». Por otro lado, siempre he sentido curiosidad por descubrir dónde vivías, por la ropa que llevabas y por saber a qué te dedicabas para ganarte la vida.

—_Voilà_ —exclamo. Deslizo mis manos bajo su vestido y recorro sus muslos. Lleva medias y liguero. Mi chica perfecta—.¿Kagome?

—_Oui._

—Creo que es una pena apurarlo todo de un solo golpe. Quiero decir que esperar un poco no le hará daño a nadie.

Kagome se siente avergonzada.

—Lo siento, de verdad; pero es que en mi caso he estado esperando durante años. Además, no es como un pastel... que te lo comes y se acabó.

—Coge el pastel y cómetelo.

—Ese es mi lema. —Sonríe, con una sonrisa ladina, apenas esbozada, y lanza sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás un par de veces.

Sé que mi erección es sin duda lo bastante potente para cabalgar en alguna de las cabalgatas más terroríficas de la Magnífica América sin padres a la vista.

—Acostumbras a salirte con la tuya, ¿verdad?

—Siempre. Soy terrible. Salvo que tú te has mostrado casi siempre inmune a mis artimañas. He sufrido atrozmente bajo tu régimen de verbos franceses y juegos de damas.

—Supongo que debería consolarme el hecho de que mi yo futuro poseerá al menos ciertas armas para subyugarte. ¿Haces esto con todos los chicos?

Kagome está ofendida; y puedo asegurar que de manera genuina.

—Ni se me ocurriría hacer este tipo de cosas con «chicos». ¡Qué ideas más desagradables se te ocurren! —Me desabrocha la camisa—. ¡Dios mío! Eres tan joven...

Me pellizca los pezones con fuerza. A la mierda la virtud. Ya he descubierto el mecanismo de su vestido.

**Porfavor dejen un review**

**Alice Laiden**


	3. Una Primera Vez Para Todos

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen y ls historia esta basada en el libro la mujer del viajero de tiempo. sin mas empezemos**

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

KAGOME: Me despierto y no sé dónde estoy. Veo un techo desconocido. Oigo el tráfico distante. Hay una librería. Una butaca azul con mi vestido de terciopelo atravesado y la corbata de un hombre encima del vestido. Entonces me acuerdo. Vuelvo la cabeza y veo a Inuyasha. Es tan sencillo, como si lo hubiera hecho toda mi vida. Duerme descuidado, en una torsión imposible, como si hubiera sido transportado a una playa, con un brazo sobre los ojos para protegerse de la claridad de la mañana, y su largopelo negro desparramado sobre la almohada. Es tan sencillo. Estamos aquí. En el momento presente, ahora, al fin.

Salgo de la cama, que también hace las veces de sofá, con cuidado. Los muelles crujen cuando me pongo en pie. No queda mucho espacio entre la cama y la librería, y tengo que pasar de lado hasta que consigo llegar al recibidor. El baño es minúsculo. Me siento como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, que ha crecido hasta alcanzar un tamaño enorme y se ve obligada a sacar el brazo por la ventana para poder darse la vuelta. El pequeño radiador labrado deja escapar unos ruidos metálicos causados por el calor. Hago un pis, y me lavo las manos y la cara; entonces me doy cuenta de que hay dos cepillos de dientes en el soporte de porcelana blanco.

Abro el botiquín. Rastrillos y crema de afeitar, Listerine, Tylenol, loción para después del afeitado, una canica azul, un palillo y desodorante en el estante superior. Crema para las manos, tampones, un estuche de diafragma, desodorante, pintalabios, un frasco de multivitaminas y un tubo de espermicida en el estante inferior. El pintalabios es de un rojo muy intenso.

Me quedo de pie, con el pintalabios en la mano. Me siento algo mareada. Me pregunto qué aspecto tendrá ella, cómo se llamará. No sé cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo. Supongo que el suficiente. Devuelvo el pintalabios a su sitio y cierro el botiquín. Me contemplo en el espejo, el rostro lívido, el pelo alborotado. «Bien, seas quien seas, ahora soy yo quien está aquí. Quizá formes parte del pasado de Inuyasha, pero yo soy su futuro.» Sonrío ante mi imagen, y mi reflejo me devuelve una mueca. Tomo prestado el albornoz de toalla blanco de Inuyasha que cuelga de la puerta del baño. Tiro de la prenda y en el mismo colgador aparece una bata de seda azul claro. Sin saber exactamente por qué, llevar su albornoz hace que me sienta mejor.

Regreso a la sala e Inuyasha sigue durmiendo. Alcanzo el reloj, que está sobre la repisa de la ventana, y veo que solo son las seis y media. Sin embargo estoy demasiado inquieta para volver a la cama. Me dirijo hacia la diminuta cocina en busca de café. Todas las superficies y los quemadores están cubiertos de montones de platos, revistas y material diverso de lectura. Incluso hay un calcetín en el fregadero. Me doy cuenta de que  
>Inuyasha debió de embutirlo todo dentro de la cocina ayer por la noche, sin orden ni concierto. Siempre supuse que era muy ordenado; pero ahora me queda claro que es de esas personas que pueden ser pesadas en lo que concierne a su aspecto personal y, sin embargo, son secretamente descuidadas en todo lo demás. Encuentro café en la nevera, descubro dónde guarda la cafetera y la pongo en marcha. Mientras espero que el café salga, examino la librería.<p>

Este es el Inuyasha que yo conozco. _Elegías, canciones y sonetos, _de Donne. _Doctor Faustus, _de Christopher Marlowe. _Almuerzo al desnudo. _Anne Bradstreet e Immanuel Kant. Barthes, Foucault, Derrida. _Cantos de inocencia _y _Cantos de experiencia, _de Blake. _Winnie the Pooh. Alicia anotada. _Heidegger. Rilke. _Tristram Shandy. Wisconsin Death Trip. _Aristóteles. El obispo Berkeley. Andrew Marvell. _Hipotermia, congelaciones y otras heridas provocadas por el frío._

La cama cruje y doy un salto. Inuyasha se incorpora, bizqueando bajo la luz matutina. Es tan joven, tan... anterior a todo. Todavía no me conoce. Me asalta el temor repentino de que haya olvidado quién soy.

—Cogerás frío —me dice—. Vuelve a la cama, Kagome.

—He hecho café.

—Mmmm, ya lo huelo; pero primero ven y dame los buenos días.

Trepo a la cama con su albornoz todavía puesto. Cuando desliza su mano por debajo de la ropa, se detiene apenas un instante: comprendo que ya ha establecido la asociación y que mentalmente está pasando revista al baño mientras me tiene a mí enfrente.

—¿Te molesta?

Dudo al responder.

—Sí que te molesta. Te molesta muchísimo. Es normal. —Inuyasha se sienta, y yo también. Vuelve la cabeza hacia mí y me mira—. De todos modos, ya casi había terminado.

—¿Casi?

—Iba a romper con ella. Solo que el momento ha sido inoportuno; o quizá no. No lo sé. —Intenta leer en mi rostro en busca del perdón, quizá. No es culpa de él. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?—. Llevamos bastante tiempo torturándonos mutuamente. —Habla cada vez más rápido, y luego se calla—. ¿Quieres que te lo explique?

—No.

—Gracias. —Inuyasha se pasa la mano por la cara—. Lo siento. No sabía que vendrías, si no habría limpiado y ordenado un poco más. Mi vida, quiero decir, no solo el apartamento. —Veo una mancha de pintalabios bajo la oreja de Inuyasha, acerco mi mano a su rostro y se la froto. Él sostiene mi mano entre las suyas—. ¿Soy muy distinto? ¿Más de lo que esperabas? —pregunta con aprensión.

—Sí... Eres más... —«egoísta», pienso, pero digo—: ... joven.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —pregunta, valorando la cuestión.

—Es distinto. —Recorro con las manos los hombros de Inuyasha, y también la espalda, masajeando sus músculos en busca de incisiones—. ¿Te has visto a los cuarenta años?

—Sí, parece que me hayan clavado en un pinchapapeles y me hayan mutilado.

—Sí, pero eres menos... Quiero decir que eres una especie de..., eres más. Me refiero a que como ya me conoces, pues...

—Vamos, me estás diciendo que me falta un cierto aplomo.

Niego con la cabeza, a pesar de que eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir.

—Es solo que yo he vivido todas esas experiencias, y en cambio tú... No estoy acostumbrada a estar contigo cuando no recuerdas nada del pasado.

—Lo siento —dice Inuyasha con aire sombrío—; pero la persona que conoces todavía no existe. Quédate junto a mí, y tarde o temprano aparecerá. Me temo que es lo único que puedo hacer.

—Me parece justo. Sin embargo, mientras tanto...

—Mientras tanto, ¿qué? —me pregunta, volviéndose para sostener mi mirada.

—Deseo...

—¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Me ruborizo. Inuyasha sonríe, y me empuja con suavidad hacia atrás, sobre las almohadas.

—Ya lo sabes.

—No sé mucho, la verdad; pero puedo adivinar alguna que otra cosa.

Más tarde nos adormecemos calentitos, recubiertos por el pálido sol de octubre que luce a mediodía, piel contra piel, y Inuyasha me dice algo en la nuca que yo no entiendo.

—¿Qué?

—Pensaba que noto una gran paz a tu lado. Es muy agradable estar echados en la cama y saber que el futuro, de algún modo, ya está dispuesto.

—Inuyasha.

—¿Mmmmm?

—¿Cómo es que nunca te contaste nada sobre mí?

—Ah, porque eso es algo que no hago nunca.

—¿El qué?

—No suelo contarme historias del futuro a menos que se trate de algo monstruoso, que implique peligro para mi vida, ¿sabes? Intento vivir como una persona normal. Ni siquiera me gusta tenerme a mí mismo merodeando por aquí, así que intento no tropezar conmigo, a menos que no tenga otra elección.

Sopeso su respuesta durante unos segundos.

—Yo me lo contaría todo.

—No. Te traería muchos problemas.

—Siempre procuraba que me contaras cosas —le explico poniéndome de espaldas. Inuyasha apoya la cabeza en la mano y me mira desde arriba. Nuestras caras se encuentran a un palmo de distancia. Resulta extraño estar hablando como solíamos hacerlo en el pasado, a pesar de que la proximidad física me impide concentrarme como es debido.

—¿Te contaba cosas? —me pregunta Inuyasha.

—A veces. Cuando te apetecía, o cuando tenías que hacerlo.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—¿Lo ves? Sí que quieres saberlas, pero no voy a contártelas.

Inuyasha se ríe.

—Me está bien empleado. Oye, tengo hambre. Vayamos a preparar el desayuno.

Fuera hace mucho frío. Los coches y los ciclistas cruzan por el parque mientras algunas parejas pasean por la acera. No tardamos en imitarlas, bajo la luz del sol de la mañana, cogidos de la mano, juntos al fin para que nos vean todos. Siento una ligera comezón de nostalgia, como si hubiera perdido un secreto, y luego una oleada de exaltación: es el momento en que todo empieza.

Una primera vez para todos

_**Domingo 16 de junio de 1968**_

Inuyasha: La primera vez fue mágica. ¿Cómo podía saber lo que significaba? Era mi quinto cumpleaños, y fuimos al Museo de Historia Natural. No creo haber estado antes en ese museo. Mis padres llevaban toda la semana contándome las maravillas que podían verse en ese lugar: los elefantes disecados del inmenso vestíbulo, los esqueletos de dinosaurios o los dioramas de los hombres de las cavernas. Mi madre acababa de regresar de Sidney, y me había traído una gigantesca y sobrecogedora mariposa azul, una _Papilio ulysses, _que iba montada en un marco y protegida con algodón. Yo solía acercármela al rostro, y la sostenía tan cerca de mí que no podía ver nada que no fuera ese color azul. Me provocaba una sensación especial, esa sensación que más tarde intenté repetir con el alcohol y finalmente redescubrí con Kagome; la sensación de unidad, olvido y abandono, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Mis padres me habían descrito las innumerables vitrinas de mariposas, colibríes y escarabajos. Yo estaba tan nervioso que me desperté antes del amanecer. Me calcé las zapatillas deportivas, cogí mi _Papilio ulysses, _salí al patio trasero y bajé los escalones que conducían al río en pijama. Me senté en el embarcadero y contemplé la salida del sol. Una familia de patos se acercó nadando, y un mapache apareció en el embarcadero de la otra orilla del río y me miró con curiosidad antes de lavar su desayuno y comérselo. Quizá me dormí. Oí que mi madre me llamaba y corrí hacia la escalera, que resbalaba por el rocío, procurando que la mariposa no se me cayera. Estaba enfadada conmigo porque había bajado al embarcadero solo, pero no le dio demasiada importancia porque era el día de mi cumpleaños.

Mis padres no trabajaban esa noche, así que se vistieron con calma para salir. Yo estaba listo mucho antes que ellos. Me senté en su cama y fingí leer una partitura. Eso sucedió en la época en que mis padres, aun siendo músicos, se percataron de que su único descendiente no estaba dotado para ese arte. No porque yo no me esforzara, sino porque no era capaz de oír lo que fuera que oían ellos en una composición musical. Me gustaba la música, pero difícilmente podía entonar una melodía; y a pesar de que sabía leer el periódico a los cuatro años, las partituras solo eran para mí unos hermosos garabatos negros. Ahora bien, mis padres seguían esperando que yo poseyera algún talento musical oculto, por eso cuando cogí la partitura, mi madre se sentó junto a mí e intentó ayudarme en la tarea. Enseguida se puso a cantar, mientras yo daba tremendos alaridos y chasqueba los dedos. Terminamos riendo, y mi madre se dedicó a hacerme cosquillas. Mi padre salió del baño con una toalla enrollada a la cintura y se unió a nosotros. Durante unos breves y gloriosos minutos mis padres se pusieron a cantar al unísono. Mi padre entonces me cogió en brazos, y, agarrándome entre ambos, empezaron a bailar por el dormitorio. En aquel momento sonó el teléfono, y la escena se desvaneció. Mi madre fue a contestar, mi padre me dejó sobre la cama y fue a vestirse.

Finalmente terminaron de arreglarse. Mi madre llevaba un vestido rojo sin mangas y unas sandalias; se había pintado las uñas de los pies y las manos a juego con el vestido. Mi padre estaba espléndido con sus pantalones azul oscuro y una camisa blanca de manga corta, en tranquilo contraste con la vistosidad de mamá. Nos apretujamos en el coche. Como siempre, tenía todo el asiento trasero para mí solo, así que me tumbé y contemplé los altos edificios del paseo de la Ribera que desfilaban por mi ventanilla como una exhalación.

—Siéntate, Inuyasha —dijo mi madre—. Ya hemos llegado.

Me senté y vi el museo. Hasta entonces había pasado mi infancia dando tumbos entre las distintas capitales europeas, y aquel gran museo satisfizo la idea que me había hecho de los museos en general, aunque su fachada pétrea y abovedada no fuera nada excepcional. Dado que era domingo, nos costó un poco encontrar aparcamiento, pero al final lo logramos y nos fuimos caminando por la orilla del lago, junto a los botes, las estatuas y algunos chiquillos traviesos. Traspasamos las pesadas columnas y entramos en el museo.

En ese momento percibí un embrujo.

Todo en ese lugar había quedado atrapado, etiquetado y dispuesto según una lógica que parecía tan intemporal como si el mismo Dios la hubiera dispuesto; un dios que quizá había tramitado erróneamente el papeleo sobre la Creación, por lo que había pedido al personal especializado del museo que le ayudara a solucionarlo y a dejar constancia de ello. Para el niño de cinco años que era yo en aquel entonces, y que se entusiasmaba con una sencilla mariposa, caminar por el museo era como caminar por el Paraíso y presenciar todo lo que allí ocurría.

Vimos muchísimas cosas ese día: millares de vitrinas repletas de mariposas, procedentes de Brasil y Madagascar; incluso descubrimos a una hermana de mi mariposa azul del otro lado del globo. El museo era oscuro, frío y antiguo; eso acrecentaba la sensación de suspenso, de que el tiempo y la muerte se habían detenido en el interior de sus paredes. Vimos cristales y pumas, ratas almizcladas y momias, e innumerables fósiles. A la hora de comer hicimos un picnic en el césped del museo, y luego volvimos a zambullirnos en el edificio en busca de pájaros, águilas y neandertales. Al final del día, estaba tan cansado que apenas me tenía en pie, pero no soportaba la idea de marcharme. Aparecieron los guardias y nos condujeron con amabilidad hacia las puertas; yo me esforzaba por no llorar, pero no pude controlarme y lloré de agotamiento y deseo. Mi padre me cogió en brazos y nos dirigimos al coche. Me dormí en el asiento trasero; cuando me desperté ya estábamos en casa y era la hora de cenar.

Cenamos en la planta baja, en el piso del señor y la señora Yamagashi, nuestros caseros. El señor Yamagashi era un hombre brusco y recio a quien yo parecía gustarle, pero nunca decía gran cosa; la señora Yamagachi (Kimy, como yo la llamaba) era mi compañera de juegos, mi alocada canguro y jugadora de cartas coreana. Gran parte del tiempo que estaba despierto lo pasaba con Kimy. Mi madre nunca fue una gran cocinera, y Kimy sabía elaborar con mucho garbo cualquier plato, desde un soufflé a un _bi bim bop. _Esa noche, para celebrar mi cumpleaños, hizo pizza y pastel de chocolate.

Cenamos. Todos me cantaron el «Cumpleaños feliz», y yo soplé las velas. No recuerdo cuál fue mi deseo. Dejaron que me quedase levantado hasta mucho después de lo acostumbrado, porque seguía muy nervioso por todo lo que habíamos visto y porque había dormido hasta bien entrada la tarde. Me senté en el porche trasero en pijama, con mi madre, mi padre, y el señor y la señora Yamagashi, bebimos limonada y contemplamos el azulado cielo nocturno, oyendo los grillos y los sonidos procedentes de los televisores de otros pisos. Al final, mi padre dijo:

—Hora de irse a la cama, Inuyasha.

Me lavé los dientes, dije mis oraciones y me metí en la cama. Estaba agotado, pero tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Mi padre leyó para mí durante un rato y luego, al ver que seguía sin poder dormir, él y mi madre apagaron las luces, dejaron entreabierta la puerta de mi dormitorio y se fueron a la sala de estar. El trato era que tocarían para mí todo el rato que yo quisiera, pero a condición de que escuchara el concierto desde la cama. Así que mi madre se sentó al piano y mi padre sacó su violín; tocaron y cantaron durante muchísimo rato. Canciones de cuna, _lieder_, nocturnos: música para dormir con la cual tranquilizar al salvaje muchachito que se hallaba en el dormitorio. Al final, mi madre vino a ver si ya me había dormido. Echado en aquella camita debía de parecer menudito y receloso, como un animal nocturno en pijama.

—Oh, cariño. ¿Todavía estás despierto?

Asentí.

—Papá y yo nos vamos a la cama. ¿Estás bien?

Le dije que sí y me dio un abrazo.

—Hemos pasado un día muy excitante en el museo, ¿verdad?

—¿Podemos volver mañana?

—Mañana, no; pero volveremos muy pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale.

—Buenas noches —dijo mi madre. Dejó la puerta abierta y apagó la luz del pasillo—. Buenas noches, que descanses y que no te piquen los mosquitos.

Pude oír sonidos imperceptibles, el correr del agua, la cadena del wáter. Luego todo quedó en silencio. Salí de la cama y me arrodillé frente a la ventana. Veía las luces de la casa de al lado, y más lejos vi pasar un coche con la radio altísima. Me quedé ahí un rato, intentando que me entrara el sueño, luego me levanté y todo cambió.

_**Sábado 2 de enero de 1988, 4.03 horas; domingo 16 de junio de 1968, 10.46 horas  
>Inuyasha tiene 24 y 5 años<strong>_

INUYASHA: Son las 4:03 de una mañana de enero extremadamente fría y estoy llegando a casa. He salido a bailar y no estoy demasiado bebido, pero sí profundamente cansado. Mientras me debato para encontrar la llave en la entrada iluminada, caigo de rodillas, mareado y con náuseas, hasta que me quedo a oscuras, vomitando sobre el suelo de baldosas. Levanto la cabeza y veo un letrero luminoso de color rojo que dice salida, y mientras enfoco la mirada, veo tigres, hombres de las cavernas con largas lanzas, mujeres primitivas con modestas pieles colocadas estratégicamente y perros lobo. El corazón me late con velocidad y durante un largo momento de confusión alcohólica pienso: «¡Joder! He llegado a la Edad de Piedra», hasta que me doy cuenta de que el letrero de salida es propio del siglo xx. Me levanto, temblando, y me aventuro hacia la puerta; noto las baldosas heladas bajo mis pies descalzos, tengo la carne de gallina y el pelo tieso. Todo está absolutamente silencioso. La atmósfera es pegajosa debido al aire acondicionado. Llego a la entrada y miro en la siguiente sala. Está llena de vitrinas de cristal; las luces blancas de los faroles resplandecen a través de los ventanales y me descubren millares de escarabajos. Me encuentro en el Museo de Historia Natural. Me quedó inmóvil y respiro hondo, intentando aclarar mis ideas. Algo en esa situación le trae vagos recuerdos a mi cerebro encadenado e intento desenterrarlos. Creo que tengo que hacer algo. Sí. Es mi quinto aniversario... Había alguien ahí, y voy a ser ese alguien..., pero necesito ropa. Sí. Evidentemente.

Echo una carrera a través de la escarabajomanía y paso por el largo pasillo que divide en dos la segunda planta, desciendo por la escalera del ala oeste y llego al primer piso, agradecido por hallarme en la era anterior a los sensores de movimiento. Los enormes elefantes se ciernen sobre mí con aire amenazador bajo la luz de la luna, y yo los saludo de camino a la tiendecita de regalos que hay a la derecha de la puerta principal. Rodeo las vajillas y descubro unos cuantos artículos prometedores: un abrecartas de adorno, un punto de libro metálico con la insignia del museo y dos camisetas con un dibujo de un dinosaurio. Las cerraduras de las vitrinas son de chiste; las hago saltar con una horquilla que encuentro junto a la caja registradora y me sirvo. Perfecto. Regreso a las escaleras y subo a la tercera planta. Es la «buhardilla» del museo, donde se encuentran los laboratorios; el personal tiene los despachos aquí arriba. Analizo los nombres que hay en las puertas pero ninguno me sugiere nada; al final, elijo una al azar y deslizo el punto de libro por la cerradura hasta que el pestillo cede y me permite entrar.

El ocupante de ese despacho es un tal V M. Williamson, y es un tipo muy desordenado. La habitación está a rebosar de papeles, tazas de cafe y cigarrillos que desbordan los ceniceros; hay un esqueleto de serpiente parcialmente articulado sobre su escritorio. Reconozco el terreno con rapidez en busca de ropa y no encuentro ni una sola prenda. La siguiente oficina pertenece a una mujer, J. E Bettley. En la tercera tengo suerte. D. W. Finch tiene un traje completo colgado del perchero, y me va bastante bien, aunque un poco corto de mangas y piernas, y ancho de solapas. Llevo una de esas camisetas de dinosaurios bajo la chaqueta. Voy sin zapatos, pero estoy decente. D. W. también tiene un paquete sin abrir de galletas Oreo en el escritorio, alabado sea. Me apropio de ellas y me marcho, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

«¿Dónde estaba, cuándo me vi?» Cierro los ojos y la fatiga se apodera de mi cuerpo acariciándome con sus dedos adormecidos. Casi no me tengo en pie, pero me controlo, y entonces me viene a la mente: el perfil de un hombre acercándose a mí, iluminado de espaldas por las luces procedentes de las puertas principales del museo. Necesito regresar al vestíbulo de la entrada.

Cuando llego, todo está quieto y en silencio. Camino por el centro de la estancia, intentando repetir la imagen de las puertas, y luego me siento cerca del guardarropa para entrar en escena por la izquierda. Noto que la sangre me sube de golpe a la cabeza, el ronroneo del sistema de climatización, los coches zumbando por el paseo de la Ribera. Como diez Oreo, despacio; las saco una a una con suavidad, rasco el relleno con los dientes y mordisqueo las mitades de chocolate para hacerlas durar. No tengo ni idea de qué hora es, ni de cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar. Estoy casi sobrio del todo, y me mantengo razonablemente alerta. Transcurre el tiempo y no ocurre nada. Al final, sin embargo, oigo un impacto amortiguado y un grito ahogado. Silencio. Espero. Me levanto sin hacer ruido, y me deslizo hacia el vestíbulo, caminando despacio a través de la luz que cuartea el suelo de mármol. Me detengo en medio de las puertas y digo en voz alta, sin gritar:

—Inuyasha.

Nada. Buen chico, precavido y silencioso. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

—No pasa nada, Inuyasha. Soy tu guía. He venido para enseñarte el museo. Es una visita especial. No temas nada, Inuyasha.

Oigo una débil exclamación, como de asombro.

—Te he traído una camiseta, para que no te resfríes mientras miras la exposición. —Consigo vislumbrarlo; está de pie, medio confundido entre las sombras—. Toma, cógela.

Se la lanzo, y la camiseta desaparece. Luego el muchacho sale a la luz. La camiseta le llega a las rodillas. Soy yo con cinco años, con el pelo oscuro y en punta, el cutis pálido como la luna, y unos ojos dorados casi eslavos, enjuto y nervudo, como un potrillo. A mis cinco años soy un niño feliz, arropado por la normalidad y el cariño de mis padres. Todo cambió luego, a partir de ese momento. Camino hacia él lentamente, me inclino y le hablo con suavidad.

—Hola. Me alegro de verte, Inuyasha. Gracias por venir esta noche.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? —Su voz es aguda y floja, y resuena un poco contra la fría piedra.

—Estás en el Museo de Historia Natural. Me han enviado para que te enseñe cosas que no pueden verse durante el día. Yo también me llamo Inuyasha. Qué casualidad, ¿eh?

Asiente.

—¿Te apetecen unas galletas? Siempre me gusta comer galletas cuando visito los museos. Lo convierte en algo más multisensorial. —Le ofrezco el paquete de galletas Oreo. Duda, teme que no sea lo correcto, ya que está hambriento pero no sabe cuántas puede coger sin parecer grosero—. Come las que quieras. Yo ya he comido diez, así que te costará atraparme.

Coge tres.

—¿Qué preferirías ver primero?

Inuyasha se encoge de hombros.

—Mira, te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Subamos al tercer piso; es donde guardan todos los cachivaches que no están a la vista, ¿Si?

—Si.

Caminamos a oscuras y subimos las escaleras. No avanza muy rápido, así que subo despacio junto a él.

—¿Dónde está mamá?

—En casa, durmiendo. Esta es una visita especial, con guía, solo para ti, porque es tu cumpleaños. Por otro lado, los adultos no hacen esta clase de cosas.

—¿Tú no eres un adulto?

—Yo soy un adulto de lo más raro. Mi trabajo consiste en vivir aventuras. Por eso, cuando oí que deseabas regresar al museo, mi impulso natural fue lanzarme a enseñártelo todo.

—No entiendo cómo he llegado hasta aquí —dice deteniéndose en lo alto de las escaleras y mirándome presa de la confusión.

—Bueno, es un secreto. Si te lo digo, tendrás que prometerme que no se lo repetirás a nadie.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no te creerían. Puedes decírselo a mamá, o a Kimy, si quieres, pero a nadie más. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo...

Me arrodillo frente a él, a mi yo inocente, y lo miro a los ojos.

—¿Lo juras por tu sangre?

—Sí.

—Muy bien. Lo que ha ocurrido es lo siguiente: has viajado a través del tiempo. Estabas en tu dormitorio y, de repente, ¡puf! has llegado aquí, y dado que ahora empieza la noche, tenemos muchísimo tiempo para verlo todo antes de que debas regresar a casa.

Inuyasha se queda en silencio, con una expresión interrogativa pintada en el rostro.

—¿Tiene algún sentido esto para ti? —le pregunto.

—Pero... ¿por qué?

—Bueno, eso es algo que todavía no he descubierto. Te lo diré cuando lo sepa. Mientras tanto, deberíamos ponernos manos a la obra. ¿Otra galleta?

Coge una y caminamos despacio por el pasillo. Decido hacer un experimento.

—Probemos esto.

Deslizo el punto de libro por una puerta en la que figura el número 306 y la abro. Cuando enciendo las luces, vemos unas rocas del tamaño de calabazas diseminadas por todo el suelo, las hay enteras y partidas por la mitad, con muchas aristas por fuera y venas de metal marcadas en el interior.

—Oooh, mira, Inuyasha. Meteoritos.

—¿Qué son los meteoritos?

—Rocas que caen del espacio exterior.

Me mira como si fuera yo quien ha aterrizado del espacio exterior.

—¿Probamos otra puerta?

Asiente. Cierro la sala de los meteoritos y pruebo a forzar la puerta del otro lado del pasillo. Esa sala está llena de aves. Aves que simulan el vuelo, aves que reposan eternamente sobre ramas, cabezas de ave, pelajes de ave. Abro uno de los cientos de cajones que hay en el lugar; contiene una docena de probetas, cada una con un pajarito dorado y negro que lleva el nombre envuelto en una pata. Los ojos de Inuyasha son como dos platos.

—¿Quieres tocar uno?

—Sssí...

Saco el tapón de algodón de la boca de uno de los tubos y lo agito hasta que un pinzón dorado cae sobre mi mano. Conserva la forma del tubo.

—¿Está durmiendo? —pregunta Inuyasha, acariciando su cabecita con ternura.

—Más o menos.

Me mira con aire de pocos amigos, desconfiado ante mi error. Devuelvo con suavidad el pinzón al tubo, coloco de nuevo el algodón, dejo el tubo en su lugar y cierro el cajón. Estoy muy cansado. Incluso la palabra «sueño» es un ardid, una seducción. Lo guío hacia el vestíbulo y, de repente, recuerdo lo que más me gustó de esa noche cuando era pequeño.

—Oye, Inuyasha. Vayamos a la biblioteca.

Se encoge de hombros. Camino, ahora ya deprisa, y él corre para seguirme el paso. La biblioteca está en el tercer piso, en el extremo oriental del edificio. Cuando llegamos, me quedo inmóvil durante un minuto, contemplando las cerraduras. Inuyasha me mira, como diciendo: «Bueno, ¿y ahora, qué?». Palpo en los bolsillos y encuentro el abrecartas. Sacudo la manecilla de madera y veo un utensilio de metal alargado y fino que meto en el interior. Clavo la mitad del instrumento en la cerradura y pruebo hacia ambos lados. Oigo saltar las clavijas, y cuando vuelvo al punto inicial del recorrido, clavo la otra mitad, utilizo el punto de libro en la otra cerradura y, ¡sorpresa!, ¡ábrete, sésamo!

Al menos, mi compañero se ha quedado convenientemente impresionado.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso?

—No cuesta tanto. Te lo enseñaré en otra ocasión. _Entrez!_

Sostengo la puerta para que él entre. Enciendo las luces y la sala de lectura cobra vida: sólidas mesas y sillas de madera, moqueta marrón y un enorme mostrador donde se solicitan libros de referencia. La biblioteca del Museo de Historia Natural no está diseñada para cautivar a los niños de cinco años. Es una biblioteca con estanterías cerradas que utilizan los científicos y los estudiosos. Hay librerías dispuestas en hileras a lo largo de la sala, pero en su mayoría contienen publicaciones periódicas encuadernadas en piel de la época victoriana. El libro que busco preside una enorme vitrina de cristal y roble que hay en el centro de la estancia. Hago saltar la cerradura con mi horquilla y abro la portezuela de cristal. A decir verdad, el museo debería plantearse en serio el tema de la seguridad. No es que tenga muchos remordimientos por actuar de ese modo; a fin de cuentas, soy un bibliotecario con referencias, y a menudo me encargo de traer libros y hablar de ellos en la biblioteca. Me pongo tras el mostrador de referencias y descubro un trozo de fieltro y unos soportes de tela, que coloco sobre la mesa más próxima. Luego cierro y levanto el libro con cuidado para extraerlo de su vitrina y depositarlo sobre el fieltro. Acerco una silla.

—Ven, súbete ahí, lo verás mejor.

Mi mini yo sube a la silla y yo abro el libro. Se trata de _Aves de América, _de Audubon, el maravilloso infolio de lujo del tamaño de dos elefantes que es casi tan alto como mi joven yo. Este ejemplar es el más delicado que existe, y he pasado muchas tardes lluviosas admirándolo. Lo abro por la primera lámina, y el pequeno sonríe y me mira.

—Somorgujo común —lee—. Parece un pato.

—Sí. Apuesto a que puedo adivinar cuál es tu ave favorita.

Niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

—¿Qué te apuestas?

Se mira vestido con la camiseta del dinosaurio y se encoge de hombros. Conozco esa sensación.

—¿Qué te parece esto? Si lo adivino, te comes una galleta, y si no lo adivino, te comes una galleta.

Reflexiona unos instantes y decide que es una apuesta segura. Abro el libro por la página donde pone «Flamenco». Inuyasha ríe.

—¿He acertado?

—¡Sí!

Es fácil ser omnisciente cuando ya lo has vivido todo antes.

—Muy bien, aquí tienes tu galleta; y yo cojo otra por haber acertado. Ahora bien, vamos a tener que guardarlas hasta que hayamos terminado de mirar el libro, porque no nos gustaría llenar de migas las ilustraciones de los azulejos, ¿verdad?

—¡SI! —Inuyasha deja la Oreo en el brazo de la butaca y volvemos a empezar por el principio. Pasamos las páginas despacio y disfrutamos con las ilustraciones de las aves, mucho más vivas que aquel otro ser real de la probeta que guardan al fondo del pasillo.

—Aquí hay una gran garza azul. Es francamente grande, mayor que un flamenco. ¿Has visto alguna vez un colibrí?

—¡Hoy he visto uno!

—¿Aquí en el museo?

—Sí.

—Espera a ver uno fuera... Son como helicópteros diminutos, y baten sus alas con tanta rapidez que apenas ves unas sombras...

Volver las páginas es como hacerse la cama, una enorme extensión de papel se eleva despacio y cae. Inuyasha sigue de pie, atento, esperando que se le revele una nueva maravilla en cada ocasión, y emitiendo ruiditos de placer ante la grulla gris, la focha americana, la gran alca y el carpintero crestado. Cuando llegamos a la última lámina, la titulada «Tomaguín», se inclina y toca la página, acariciando con delicadeza el grabado. Lo observo, miro el libro, recuerdo, ese libro, ese momento, el primer libro que amé, recuerdo haber deseado acurrucarme en su interior y dormirme.

—¿Estás cansado?

—Sí...

—¿No crees que deberíamos marcharnos?

—No, bueno si

Cierro _Aves de América _y lo devuelvo a su vitrina original, lo abro por la página del «Flamenco», cierro la vitrina y echo la cerradura. Inuyasha salta de la silla y se come la Oreo. Devuelvo el fieltro al mostrador y empujo la silla detrás. Inuyasha apaga la luz, y nos vamos de la biblioteca.

Deambulamos por el museo, conversando amigablemente sobre las criaturas que vuelan y las que reptan, mientras comemos las Oreo. Inuyasha me cuenta cosas de mi madre, mi padre y la señora Kimy, que le está enseñando a cocinar la lasaña, y de Shippo también, a quien había olvidado, mi mejor amigo cuando yo era pequeño, hasta que su familia se mudó a Tampa, en Florida, unos tres meses después del momento que estamos viviendo. Estamos frente al Morador de los Bosques, el legendario gorila espalda plateada cuya disecada magnificencia nos contempla con furia desde su pequeña peana de mármol, ubicada en un pasillo de la primera planta, cuando Inuyasha empieza a gritar y se tambalea hacia delante, me tiende los brazos con premura, y yo, a pesar de agarrarlo, no puedo impedir su marcha. La camiseta es tan solo un trozo de ropa caliente y vacía entre mis manos. Suspiro, y me dirijo al piso de arriba para analizar las momias durante un rato en soledad. Mi otro yo, el niño, estará ahora en casa, metiéndose en la cama. Me acuerdo bien, me acuerdo. Me desperté por la mañana y todo resultó haber sido un sueño maravilloso. Mi madre se rió, y me dijo que viajar a través del tiempo parecía divertido, que ella también quería intentarlo.

Esa fue la primera vez.

**Les agradeceria un review y sin mas gracias**

**Alice Laiden**


End file.
